


Victoria: An Alternative Series - Season 4 Episode 2

by Bardwich



Series: Victoria - An Alternative Series [12]
Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Drumfred, Drummond is alive, Drummond lives, F/M, M/M, Multi, victoria au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bardwich/pseuds/Bardwich
Summary: Alfred is guarding the Queen on her Irish trip, which leaves Drummond with some dull days. Andrew, his footman, has a splendid suggestion, however, and Drummond bumps into the Duchess of Sutherland and Miss Coke on his outing. As a grateful friend of hers, he is struck with an idea to help Miss Coke defeat her gloom and invites her to a literary evening! Should be fun... and if she meets an eligible young man there, well, all the more incentive to go, isn't it? Rather sooner than later at any rate, since the Duchess of Buccleuch is at it again with her plotting, this time at the opera.





	Victoria: An Alternative Series - Season 4 Episode 2




End file.
